The CFAR Developmental Core is a major route by which the CFAR acts as a catalyst for AIDS research at NYU. The goals of the Developmental Core are to encourage new investigators and innovation and to permit a rapid response to new research opportunities. The major portion of the developmental funds is used to fund pilot research projects proposed by young investigators or investigators who are new to the field of AIDS-related research. These awards are made after a thorough evaluation of submitted applications by our Scientific Review Committee, and a second ballot. Two additional categories of investigation may be supported by developmental funds: new research opportunities, which must involve a collaborative effort; and the development of new technologies. In the most recent funding cycles for pilot awards, 40% of recipients have obtained their own NIH funds within two years of receiving developmental funds.